


Not yet

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Death, Love, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply, it's too early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not yet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Todavía no](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728634) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> I'll keep apologizing for my english untill the end of time. Sorry and thanks.

Jack slid the tip of his index finger along Ianto’s slept profile: his smooth, unwrinkled forehead, his precious nose, his perfect lips, more typical of a resolute and courageous child than a young adult of thirty-seven years... Jack stroked his rounded chin and, with a sigh, he started again the tour from the base of the wavy hair from the forehead of his husband.

His husband...

Almost eight years ago, Jack Harkness had agreed to marry a young Welsh man about whom he felt something that he had not ever felt in his long life by any other creature. And Jack had met all kinds of creatures and had loved them all in different ways and in different measures. Because Jack always loved, always enjoyed love and always satisfied his lovers. If he had ever hurt anyone, it had been due to circumstances that he could not change. Never because of his will. So Jack married Ianto although Western modern earthy society from early 21st century in which they lived was still adapting to the same-sex unions. In the 51 century, which Jack came from, their marriage would haven’t had anything special. But Jack couldn’t or didn’t want to say no, for many reasons. First, Ianto wouldn’t have accepted a no for an answer. He was determined, stubborn and courageous as a true Welsh warrior. Second, Jack had just had a daughter with him. His century 51 biology, the intervention of an enemy that had altered his body with drugs and the Doctor’s help when the baby’s birth, had made possible a little miracle named Gwyneth. And third, Jack loved Ianto with all his heart, as he had never loved any other of his partners, men, women or aliens of any sex and condition. If Jack could, he would spend the rest of his life with Ianto, grow old with him and die with him. But that would not happen. Jack would never age, Jack would return from death every time he would lost his life. Ianto, however, might not ever wake from his sleep.

Jack tangled Ianto’s short hair gently between his fingers, pinched gently his fair eyebrows and stroked the closed eyelids that hid the most beautiful blue eyes he had seen. Meanwhile, every cell of his body desperate screamed for Ianto to wake up. But the accident had occurred hours ago and Ianto was unconscious since then. Jack, sitting next to the bed, put his head on Ianto’s chest, a gesture he used to do often when they were alone, especially when they had just made love. Despite being an immortal time traveler, Jack liked to feel protected by Ianto. When Jack was snuggled against his lover’s chest and he hugged him tightly, the world did not matter. Jack was emptied of everything, past, present or future, to the point that there were only Ianto and him. And then he felt at peace.

But possibly Ianto would not hug him ever again. His breathing was weak. How could Jack live his infinite life without his Ianto? How could he raise their children without him? Ianto gave stability to their strange family. Ianto gave stability to the world! Of course, Jack knew Ianto would die some day but he could not imagine it would be so soon.

He heard the door of the room and closed his eyes, without looking up from the unconscious man’s chest. He knew that the Doctor was at the foot of the bed but he did not turn.

—Jack —said the Time Lord after a moment.

—It’s the same, Doctor. There has been no changes.

It was a stupid thing to say. The Doctor had monitored all the vital signs of Ianto with the best available technology in the TARDIS. He would know of any change in Ianto long before the young man move a finger.

Jack heard the Doctor sighing and scratching his head vigorously. He knew the Lord of Time was worried and felt guilty. Of course, if Ianto and he had not agreed to travel with the Doctor in his TARDIS for a few days, the accident would not have happened. But Jack knew more about the laws of cause and effect as any other human in history or in the universe and knew no one was to blame for what had happened. The Doctor knew it too and, despite that, the affection he felt for this couple made him curse again and again the moment he asked them to help him to solve a problem in the conduction of entangled particles system of his ship.

—Jack... —the Doctor said.

It sounded like a plea, an apology. Even a reprimand. The Doctor was so complex and Jack knew. He knew him better than anyone could know without being a Time Lord. Jack loved him and would love him to the end of his days. But not as he loved Ianto. There was silence again because Jack was not able to answer. He did not want to repeat the same conversation again. It led nowhere. Neither of them understood how the accident happened. They had left with the Doctor on the condition they would be back in the same day of their departure. After all, the TARDIS was a time machine and they had a job to do on Earth and two children to feed and take to school. But a short break could be good for both of them. The rest of the world did not have to know. They would fix the damn smoothing circuits that separated the timelines by which the ship could travel, would visit some exotic location in a remote part of the universe and would make love happily without worrying about the kids screaming from the other room across the corridor. But one of the entangled particles capacitors had exploded and no one would have foreseen, and an immense amount of kinetic-temporal energy had been released in the bridge of the ship causing all three men literally jumped in the air. Jack and the Doctor had been bruised by the blows. Ianto, with a wound in his head, was unconscious. Ironically, after the explosion, Jack had managed to fix the circuit in just a few minutes while the doctor attended to his husband. And that was it. They had discussed it and rebuilt it dozens of times. It had been a stupid accident. Jack did not care any more for the capacitors that made possible the alien ship traveling through time. All he wanted was that Ianto awoke from unconsciousness.

—Jack —repeated the Doctor—. You haven’t had a rest for hours…

The Captain raised his head and turned to look at the Doctor. His eyes were swollen and red with tears. Even his clothes were stained by the explosion and his sleeve was ripped just below the shoulder. He was the picture of desolation. He threw his arm around Ianto’s chest, as claiming his right to be there.

—I’m going to stay until he awakes—he said quietly.

—But we do not know how long it will take, Jack.

—I have all the time in the world.

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets, surrendering to the stubbornness of his friend, and walked to the other side of the headboard. Once there, unhurried, he pulled out a pocket sensor, like his sonic screwdriver, and passed it over the head of Ianto.

—I repeat that Mr Jones has nothing strange —he said with his eyes fixed on the instrument reading—. The wound in his head is just a cut... No bleeding nor fractures. He should wake up any moment.

—More for me. I will not move from here.

—Actually, I do not understand why he’s still unconscious —the Doctor said.

—Me neither —Jack whispered.

The Time Lord looked at Jack for a moment before speaking. The Captain bit his lip to suppress the tremor that shook it.

—All right. We will wait a little longer —he said, his voice trying to adopt a carefree tone—. We have the advantage of traveling in the TARDIS. We will return to Cardiff just a moment after your departure.

Jack made a palpable effort to encourage himself to follow the intentions of the Doctor.

—You better, we have a dentist appointment.

—Dentist appointment? —the Doctor asked, amused.

Jack nodded, tried to smile, but did not move the arm that clung to Ianto.

—It’s for Kai. He has just lost a tooth, an incisor. The first he loses... But it’s a routine visit. He has perfect teeth. Also has Gwyneth...

—Dental health is capital —said the Doctor with a smile, turning to bury his hands in his pockets.

—Kai is like Ianto — Jack continued, his reddened eyes fixed on the face of his sleeping husband but at the same time, somewhat eccentric. He seemed to evoke the image of their children in his mind and his tired voice was tinged with pride—. He has the same eyes, the same nose... The same mastery of language and the same passion for order... When he arranges his toys for sizes, colors and functions he gives me chills. He has a portentous mind for a six years old child, and the attitude and the seriousness of an adult... Instead, Gwyneth is like me. She is audacious, passionate and brilliant. Self-confident and aware of her powers of persuasion. And that gives chills to Ianto. Both of us are going to suffer when she reaches adolescence, but Ianto will have to make a special effort...

Jack stopped talking. Would Ianto be with his family in five years? Was he going to be in five days? Jack lowered his head and new tears flowed down his cheeks. He tightened his arm over his husband’s body.

—I can’t stand it, Doctor —he groaned—. What am I going to say to the children? What kind of man will I be without him?

The Doctor walked around the bed and approached to Jack. Seeing his friend’s suffering hurt him so deep in his two hearts.

—Listen, Jack —he said crouching, putting a hand on each side of the human’s face and forcing Jack to face him—. You are a great man and a great father. There is nothing you can’t do. And anyway, you won’t be alone. Not yet. Ianto is going to wake up. I can feel it. The TARDIS can feel it. I’ve always said that this ship loves you. And that means she also loves Ianto. Give him some time.

—But the explosion was...

—I know, it was very strong and he took the brunt. But, Jack, I insist that there is nothing unusual in his state. He received a good shot but it has no organ damage. Let him rest and everything will be as before.

Jack nodded. The Doctor smiled and kissed him on the forehead. They had been through a lot together. What the Doctor felt for Jack, although it had taken him a long time to understand it and recognize it, was one of the most sincere and real feelings that the Time Lord had experienced in his long life. And, seeing the love that Jack and Ianto professed to each other, the Doctor had no choice but also appreciate the young Welshman. Like the TARDIS. The Doctor could feel her vibrating in the presence of the two humans.

—I’m going to the bridge. Stay with Ianto and try to relax.

The Doctor got up and left the room. Jack turned to Ianto and, with a sigh, stroked his profile again.

—Have you heard the Doctor, Ianto? There’s no reason for you to be unconscious... So listen to me and return. Wake up... We have to go home, with our children, our friends... We have much work to do.

There was no response. The eyes were still closed and the breathing was still slow.

—Come back to me, Ianto... I love you.

Jack leaned his head again in Ianto’s chest and closed his eyes. He was so tired. At least he could hear the Ianto’s beating. He tried to be positive and think that, until he could hear again the beautiful voice of his husband, at least he could hear his heart. The heartbeat was slow but strong. “The beating of my Welsh warrior”. The thought brought a smile to Jack. He settled between the chair, the bed and the body of his beloved and waited.

He didn’t know how much time had passed. First, he felt Ianto was breathing deeper under his ear. Then he noticed a slight movement. Jack raised his head, rubbed his eye with his hand and looked at Ianto, stunned. For a few seconds he stared with wide eyes, unable to believe his eyes.

—Wake up, Ianto —he pleaded—. Wake up, my love, please...

The young man shifted slightly in the bed and moaned. Jack stood up from the chair and quickly sat on the edge of the bed, next to Ianto. He felt infinite joy and fear at the same time. He wanted to touch him, shake him, tear him off from the clutches of unconsciousness that had taken him before he could fall into it again. He inadvertently cried again.

Ianto stirred and stretched his muscles slightly.

—You are... doing it wrong...

Then Jack’s expression softened and finally a huge smile appeared on his face but his eyes never left to cry.

—Ianto...

—You have to kiss me —Ianto said with a hoarse voice, minimally opening his eyes—. If you want me to wake up, you have to kiss me...

Jack laughed and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

—Kiss you? Since when are you the damn Sleeping Beauty?

—I’m not Sleeping Beauty, idiot... I’m your husband, so shut up and kiss me.

Jack laughed again before lowering his head and depositing the sweetest of kisses in Ianto’s lips. He was relieved, extremely happy. The weight that had been lifted from his shoulders was so colossal that he could float. After a moment he sat back and they looked at each other. Ianto looked tired but perfectly fine. He smiled. Jack stroked his cheek, his neck, his chest, combed his short hair with his fingers and cried again. It was as if something had broken inside him and he could not help it.

—Ianto! Jack! IANTO! —cried the Doctor’s voice from the door and in less than a second he was on the other side of the bed, shaking the young man’s wrist, touching his forehead and passing the sensor over his body. Jack looked at him, panting.

—I feel good, Doctor. I’m just tired and... I have an epoch-making headache.

The Doctor looked at the sensor, then at their friends and grinned.

—You’ve received a good blow on your head, Ianto Jones. But there is nothing broken nor anything strange. We have been very, very worried... But I think we can terminate the incident.

—Really? — Jack asked with a high voice, full of anxiety—. Are you sure?

—Jack, don’t worry more or you will end up sick. An accident, an explosion and a blow to the head. That’s all. You’ve been through worse. A night’s rest and you will return home with your children.

—He’s right, Jack, you look exhausted. Stay with me until this headache go and then will go back home.

The Doctor smiled and walked toward the door.

—Obey Mr. Jones, Captain Harkness. I can see who is the voice of reason in your family.

With a sigh of relief, the doctor left the room.

Alone, the two men locked eyes. Jack kissed again Ianto’s lips and then broke to mourn. Ianto, visibly gripped by his horrible headache, grabbed his husband shirt and forced him to look.

—Weep no more, cariad. It’s ok... I’m here and I'll be fine soon... I’m just tired.

Jack nodded and tried to calm down. Neither understood why he could not help but mourn.

—Sorry.

—Were you scared?

—Much —Jack responded immediately—. A lot. If there was someone or something with which to make a deal, a change...

—Ssst, don’t be silly. You yourself have taught me that there are things that can’t and shouldn’t be changed. It will happen one day... but not yet.

Jack closed his eyes, refusing the images that came to his mind.

—I will never be prepared to lose you... —he whispered.

—You won’t. I’ll find a way to stay with you. Dead or alive.

Jack smiled slightly.

—Promise?

—Of course. Come, lie here.

Ianto tapped on the mattress next to him, and Jack obeyed. He was exhausted. He pressed against Ianto and he hugged him.

—You know, Ianto? —Jack said in a low voice after a while—. I think I know what happened to me. I’ve been faced with my worst fear...

—Oh, cariad... —Ianto replied hugging him tighter.

—Day after day, in Cardiff, in Torchwood, I fear that something bad can happen to you, something I can’t control or prevent... And, being here, unconsciously, these days I thought we were safe. Then this damn accident occurred and took me off guard and suddenly, I have been lost in my worst nightmare.

Tears came again, this time quiet and without sobs. Ianto reached up and stroked Jack’s hair. He was moved by his concern, his despair. But they both knew that would happen someday. Ianto would go and Jack would stay. He rebelled against the idea but what could he do? The blow of the explosion had been strong, he had been close... But if he kept thinking about it, about leaving behind Jack and the children, he would end up crying. So he decided to break the tension.

—I'm thinking... Jack, there may be another explanation for this... emotional release of yours.

—Yes? —said the Captain still tearful.

—Don’t tell me we’re going to be parents for the third time.

Jack’s jaw clenched tightly as he lifted his head slowly to look at Ianto. The tears were gone and his big eyes, blue as the ice, had become slits. The hatred distilled was so palpable that Ianto could swear the temperature had dropped several degrees in the room.

—Go fuck, Ianto Jones.

Ianto had to hold his head as he laughed because he feared that it could burst. Jack sat on the bed and hit him several times with a pillow.

—Stop! STOP, JACK! Please stop... My head... —he said, laughing, trying to protect his battered head with his arms—. The Doctor is down the hall... What is he going to think we’re doing?

Jack hit him again with the pillow.

—I DON’T CARE WHAT THE DOCTOR THINKS! How dare you think I...? I TOLD YOU I WOULDN’T GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN IN MY LIFE!

Ianto laughed so that the headache was generalized throughout the body.

—For god’s sake, Jack! The Doctor will believe we’re fucking like fools!

—I GIVE A SHIT! And I swear you will not fuck this body in a long, LONG TIME!

Jack hit Ianto again with the pillow until he surrendered also to laughter. In the end both were lying in bed next to each other, laughing. Jack threw the pillow across the room. Ianto intertwined his fingers with Jack’s and put his face close to the neck of the other man.

—I love you, Jack —he said, conciliatory.

Jack turned his head and looked at him. He also loved him. More than he thought he could love someone. So much that he sometimes wondered what had happened to the old Captain Harkness. And he understood and appreciated Ianto’s intention, but he was not going to let him win when he had touched such a sensitive issue.

—Accept the idea that you will go hungry, Ianto Jones. You will beg, cry and crawl... but you will not touch a hair on this body until I say so.

Jack dedicated his most radiantly beautiful smile and Ianto frowned.

—Oh, come on, Jack... I’ve been on the verge of death —Ianto protested venturing a finger on the point where the belt of the Captain closed over his flat and muscular stomach.

Jack slapped the finger away. He was still smiling from ear to ear.

—Until I say so.

Ianto sighed. He knew his husband better than anyone. It had been worth it, Jack had gone out of the emotional pit in that he had fallen because of the fear of what would come one day and he didn’t regret having used heavy weapons... But the will of Captain Harkness was unbreakable and Ianto knew some very, very hard few weeks awaited him.


End file.
